


Theseus Adrio

by AdamHorman



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamHorman/pseuds/AdamHorman
Summary: Years after the Second Giant War, a 30 years-old Percy were living a life, alone. After losing everyone, he didn't want to do anything with a demigod life. Too bad The Fates seems to have different opinions.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson(past), Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 45
Kudos: 350





	1. Chapter 1

Demigod dreams had never been a good omen. Not in Percy's experience at least. Which was why he was immediately suspicious when, after falling asleep after a tiring day, he found himself in a forest clearing, with a small hut in the middle. 

From the looks of it, someone or someones had been living here for a quite long time. There was a pile of newly cutten wood planks in a corner while there was a small farm behind the hut. It was big enough to feed two or three people. 

He didn't know what he was doing here or why he was having a demigod dream after a long time of being far away from Camp Half-Blood. The only thing he knew is that he didn't want this. He didn't want to get into this mess again. He had been living a normal life so far. A good job in an aquarium and a small house with new friends. They weren't as good as his last ones, no one could take their place, but it didn't matter. His life had been quite. 

Something stirred behind the bushes and with the battle instincts he still had even after a long time, Percy's hand went to his pocket, only to find it empty. He looked at his palm in confusion. He had never been able to let go of Riptide, even when he was sleeping so where his sword was? 

Someone came out of the forest and Percy blinked in confusion at…….. himself? 

No. It wasn't quite right. The boy in front of him was 18 at best while Percy was nearing his 30, still looking like 25 though. But this boy looked like how he looked when he was a teen. From his black hair to his sea-green eyes, they were almost identical. Almost. There were a few differences. His facial features, for example, looked similar to his own that they could pass as brothers while also being different. Percy also could see a long, deep scar on the boy's arm that he didn't have. 

The boy was carrying a pack of dead bunnies, seemed like he hunted himself, looking at how he was carrying a bow and arrows on his back. Another difference, Percy had never been good with a bow. Chiron didn't say anything but Percy suspected the centaur didn't forget how Percy hit his tail despite Chiron having been standing behind him. 

The boy's sea-green eyes went through him as the young one hurried to the hut which was normal for demigod dreams. 

Percy went after him and they both entered it. The hut was small just as Percy suspected. There were two beds, one near the door, the other opposite, a table and a hearth. 

Despite the fact that the boy went to the table to clean the bunnies, Percy's attention was drawn to the bed near the door. There was an old woman around her 40s, lying on the bed, asleep. She didn't look very well, like her days were wasn't more than a number of fingers in one hand. It probably was. The woman looked like she was clinging to life with her last strength. Percy could easily tell that Thanatos was going to pay a visit to her soon. 

He glanced at the boy to see his reaction but he was cleaning a body of bunny with a sad expression on his face. The poor boy probably came to his home to be greeted with this scene every day. 

Percy wanted to say something but there was no the young could hear him. There was no need to anyway because, at that moment, someone decided to kick the door, destroying it. By the time they both turned around, a tail of a monster went through woman's chest. The woman was dead and Percy didn't even know who she was. 

The monster on the doorway was humanoid. It mostly looks like a human, besides the claws, fangs and the tail that looked like a long spear. Percy had never seen or heard anything like this monster. 

"No!" The boy behind him screamed which surprised Percy to be honest because even their voice was similar. 

He wanted to scream to idiot to run but it was too late because the monster's tail, which was inside the woman's chest, went for the boy's head. Just as it was a meter away from it, it stopped. 

The only thing that stopped was not the monster because, at that moment, the time stopped. Nothing moved except for Percy who looked around in confusion. 

"Perseus Jackson." A voice said behind him and Percy knew at that moment that he was not going to like whatever comes after it. No one used his real name. No one besides the gods who wanted him to do something. 

He turned around and was met with three old-ladies. Percy knew who they were. Of course he knew. The Fates. 

"We have a proposition to make you, Son Of Poseidon." Who Percy guessed was Lachesis said. 

"A proposition? Please don't tell me I have to kill more deities." Percy said. 

Clotho looked at him with a kind expression. 

"No. We even think this might be a reward." she said. 

"A reward? For what?" 

"For all the things you did for Olympus, of course." Clotho replied. 

"What if I refuse?"

Atropos hmm'ed and scoffed at the same time. Percy thought she might be the only one who can do that. 

"Please don't tell me you like the way your life is going." she said. 

Percy didn't particularly love his life but he didn't hate it either. At least he was far away from all the demigod shits. After the war, there was no one that could make him feel at home in Camp Half-Blood. Everyone he knew died. Besides Annabeth, Nico Reyna. While Nico came to visit regularly, he and Annabeth broke up and Reyna had too much to do in Camp Jupiter to visit regularly. Annabeth had been busy with her architectural duties for the past months. They still kept in contact though. So yeah, he didn't love his new life that much but it was better than the alternative. 

"At least hear our offer before making a decision." Lachesis said and after a few seconds, Percy nodded. 

Lachesis turned to the boy frozen in time, looking at the monster's tail a meter away from his head with wide eyes. 

"I'm sure you've already figured it out that this boy is a demigod." she said, gesturing the boy. 

Percy considered it but he didn't have any proof. He also had a feeling he knew whose son the boy was. But he just nodded. 

"This boy is Theseus, named after the hero, not the actual one. He is a Son of Poseidon." Lachesis said. 

Percy wasn't surprised. The sea-green eyes were a dead giveaway. There was something he didn't understand though. 

"My Dad didn't say anything about me having another half-brother. And aren't gods supposed to claim their kids before they're 13? This kid looks like he is 18 and it is obvious he didn't take any demigod training." he said, and then scoffed. "Don't tell me they've already broken their promise." 

It hurt to think that his dad didn't claim his son and just left him alone in a place where monsters could kill him easily. If that was the case, Percy was going to have a conversation with his dad. 

It was Clotho who answered him. 

"No, Perseus. The gods did not break their promise. The reason Poseidon didn't claim Theseus is that he doesn't exist in your world." 

Percy raised an eyebrow at that. Multiple worlds, just what he needed. 

"What do you mean? Where are we?" he asked. 

Atropos looked at him like he was stupid. "And you dated the daughter of Athena? What she saw in you, I don't know." 

"Hey!" Percy protested because even though their break-up was epic and legendary, he wasn't going to let someone insult their relationship. 

"Atropos don't insult him." Clotho said. It looked like she was the kindest of the three. 

Lachesis was the one who spoke before Atropos and Clotho could get into an argument. 

"As you've guessed already, you are dreaming of a different world. It is not like a planet or a dimension. It is more like an alternate reality. Where there is a different version of everyone. It is li-" 

Percy cut her off with a wave of his hand, getting impatient. "I know what is an alternate reality." Thanks to Annabeth and science-fiction. "What I don't understand is what this has to do with my supposed reward." he said and then looked at Theseus. So much like him, yet so different. "Is that me?" 

Clotho shook her head. "The time passes differently in each world. In this world, it is 2005 March, two months before your Yancy Academy trip." she said, then added like a second thought. "And Theseus is 17, 18 in two months." 

Percy wasn't surprised much at boy's age. He was tall and had a good built for someone his age but he also looked young. But if this was before the Yancy Academy, that means it was before the Second Titan War and the prophecy. Was there even a war and prophecy in this world?

"Doesn't that mean this boy is supposed to be the half-blood the prophecy speaks of?" he asked, a finger pointing at Theseus. 

Lachesis nodded."In your world, it would be true but it is different in this one. The prophecy is different. We can't tell you what it is though unless you accept our offer." 

"What is your offer then?" he asked. 

"A new life." Clotho said with a kind smile. 

Percy immediately understood what they were talking about. He wanted to protest but it almost sounded like……. 

"Why?" he asked instead. 

"As you can see Theseus is about to die." Lachesis said, gesturing the boy that is about to be implied with a tail. "We wanted you to take his place for he has an important role in the prophecy. Young Percy of this world can't defeat Kronos without his help." 

Percy looked at the Fates, shocked. When they said 'a new life', he thought they would transport him to this world or something. But what they were saying almost sounded like….. 

"You want me to take his place?" he said. "Like his identity?"

Atropos shook her head. "No, taking his body. We will transport your soul to his body." 

"Okay, stop." he said. "That sounds disgusting. What would Theseus think if he knew an old man possessed his body? That sounds hardly fair to him. And it sounds like something Kronos would do."

Atropos laughed but it was Lachesis who answered him this time. "You don't how to worry about Theseus. We've already discussed this with him. He agreed. After you take over, we will send his soul to another world where he will live a happier life. And about the body? Physically, you two are almost identical. All the way to your DNA. It shouldn't cause any uncomfortable feeling or problem." she said. 

Percy paused to think for a moment. To be honest, he wanted to accept. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss the demigod life. The reason he distanced himself was because of all the life they'd lost. Now the Fates were giving him a chance to go back. There was only one problem. 

"I just can't leave my friends." That sounded wrong, even to his own ears 

Atropos snorted. "You mean the friends you hardly have any contact with. Beside Nico Di Angelo, they hardly are your friends anymore." She said and it was true. The loss of lives had drifted them apart. Now they were like strangers. 

"And we will give you a special device that will allow you to contact with this world. That way, you can still talk to them. Not all the time of course." Clothe said. 

"So what do you say?" 

Percy sighed and glanced at Theseus again. He, then, gestured him and turned to Fates. 

"First tell me what is going on here? Who is that monster? Why is a demigod living in the middle of nowhere?" he asked. 

"The monster is just a normal one that smelled Theseus and decided to hunt him. It is exclusive to this world." Lachesis said. "As for your second question, it is Theseus' mother, Lauria's fault. After she learned Theseus was a demigod and needed to go to Camp Half-blood, she became overprotective and decided to hide him in the wood. She didn't want to let him go. You can see how well that turned out."

"Did Theseus even know he was a demigod?" asked Percy. 

Clotho shook her head. She actually looked sad.

"No, unfortunately. Lauria hid it from him." 

Percy took a moment to stare at Theseus. He actually wanted to do this.

"So, what is your answer?" Atropos asked again. 

"Well, the idea sounds good-" Before he could finish Lachesis cut him off cheerfully. 

"Great! We will send your belongings and all the things you need with a bag. Have a great new life." she said and snapped her fingers. 

"Wait!" Percy shouted but Atropos and Clotho also snapped their fingers with smiles on their face and Percy found himself flying at Theseus. 


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Percy did when he came into awareness was sidestepping the monster's tail as it crushed into the wall behind him. 

Fucking Fates. 

He did not think they were generous enough to give him Riptide. He checked his pockets. Yep, it wasn't with him. And his head was a bit dizzy and his limbs were sore after the transportation. Though, The Fates were right about not feeling uncomfortable even though it felt a bit weird to be 17 again. Percy suspected dizziness and soreness would go soon.

The monster growled at him and charged raising claws this time instead of its tail which was still inside the wall. The monster tried the cut him with a horizontal slash but Percy ducked easily. The monster wasn't as fast as he thought. At least its actual body was slower than the tail. 

He then kicked it in the stomach which sent it flying to the wall. Grabbing one of the arrows, he ran to the monster and thrust forward its sharp side to the monster's neck, applying more strength than necessary to make sure. If there was one thing he liked about his demigod life, it would be fighting a monster. He liked fighting them and therefore knew a lot about monsters. Humanoid monsters like this one usually had the same weaknesses as humans. Sure enough, it exploded into dust a second later with wide-surprised eyes. Due to a wound to the neck that would have killed a human too. 

Sighing, he glanced around. The Fates said they would send his belongings. Sure enough, there was a backpack on the ground that Percy was sure hadn't been there before. Picking it up, he poked inside, looking for his beloved Riptide. He wouldn't be surprised if there were more monsters around. 

The backpack contained his clothes as well as some old ones he liked to wear around this age. Some money and drachmas as well as his first spoil of war which was Minotaur horn were also in here. There was a notebook which Percy was going to use. A cube-like device that Percy assumed was the device that was going to help him to contact his old word. Percy was not going to use this much. If he wanted to start a new life here, he needed to cut ties with his old one. But he wanted to say goodbye to his friends. 

But there was no Riptide. Instead, he found a necklace that had three small weapons as pendants. And a letter. 

_We can't bring Riptide with you as we can't allow two of the same sword to exist in this world. But we thought this necklace might help you with your weapon problem. They were forged by us. The first pendant, the yellow one, is a sword forged from Celestial Bronze. More like Riptide, it draws power from the sea so you can use it easily._

_The second one, the blue one, is made from Fate Iron, a kind of material only we can access. If other people and gods see it, they might recognize you as a champion of Fates so be cautious about who you show it to. It can also hurt both monsters and mortals._

_The third one is a trident as you can see. As a child of The Sea, you should be talented in using it._

_As for the Cube, it can only be activated under the light of the full moon. So you can only use it once a month._

_Good Luck_

_-The Fates_

Percy sighed. He wanted Riptide. The thing had been his companion since the beginning. But it was going to be the companion of this world's Percy so he couldn't complain. 

Another sigh. He guessed he should refer to himself as Theseus. Both in his head and outside. He wasn't Percy anymore. 

He was apparently a champion of The Fates so it was at least a good thing. 

He looked at the necklace closely. The pendants looked like two small swords, one yellow the other blue, and a trident. He grabbed the yellow one and thought of the sword to appear. The pendant turned into a Celestial Bronze sword. Huh. Convenient. He then thought to the sword to turn back into a pendant and gently pressed the hilt of the sword into the necklace. It turned back. Great. 

More exploring inside the bag discovered his new ID and birth certificate and all the other paperwork. According to ID, his new name was Theseus Adrio. 

He slung the bag on his shoulders and turned to leave. Only then did he realize that he was still inside the hut, the monster's very long tail was still here where it should have exploded into dust (probably a spoil of war) and Theseus' mother, Lauria's corpse was still in the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much happened in this chapter as I was in a kinda hurry. I will try to write a little more in the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

It turned out the hut was somewhere near Portland. By the time a very uncomfortable funeral was over, Theseus bought a ticket for his travel and was on a bus going to Las Vegas in two days. 

Money. It was the first thing he needed. The money The Fates gave it to him could only take him so far and he didn't have a job here. Fortunately, he knew a way to gain unlimited money in Las Vegas. 

He had a lot of time to think on the way. While he also thought about his plans for the future, he mostly thought about his previous life and friends. 

He hoped everyone would be okay with his sudden disappearance. He and Reyna weren't that close, to begin with. The Praetor would be sad but move on easily as they all did after the war. His relationship with Annabeth, on the other hand, was complicated. They still talked but it had been more of a necessity to check each other for recent years rather than talking because they wanted to. Last he heard, the Daughter of Athena had found a new boyfriend so she should be okay. 

Nico had Reyna and Will to rely on. The Son of Hades took the war hardest, losing another sister, Hazel, and a brother figure, Jason. What would he think when he learned where Percy was. He would be angry probably, with a few death threats mixed in. Theseus would apologize when he contacted them in the next full moon. And hopefully, they would understand and let him go. 

* * *

It took 25 hours to reach Las Vegas. By that time Theseus was tired with all that thinking and planning. He wanted to sleep in a soft bed. He was going to sleep in a soft bed. All he had to was get into the Lotus Hotel and Casino, take a green card and leave. These cards had unlimited money in them and Theseus had planned to take full advantage of it. 

However. A fact about Lotus Casino was it was magical. It only showed itself when you did not know what you were looking for or you didn't know what you wanted to do with your life. Or hated your life and wanted to end your suffering. Needless to say, it was usually teenagers that were trapped in it. 

Getting in would be hard and getting out would be even harder. 

So Theseus used his demigod senses to sense the magical aura of the hotel. He followed the trail and found himself standing in front of a big building. The Lotus Hotel and Casino. 

"Hey kid," The guy said in front of the building said. "You look like you could use a breath. Wanna come in?" 

The guy held the door open for him and Theseus nodded. As soon as he took a step inside, all that magic hit him full force. If he had been a mortal, The Hotel would have taken full control of him already. But he was an experienced demigod that survived two wars against gods, titans, and gigantes. 

He concentrated all that grief, all the lives he had lost, all the anger he felt against gods and titans and monsters and Gaia. He closed his eyes and concentrated harder. When he opened them again, he could hardly feel the hotel's magic. Good. 

Although, Lotus Hotel and Casino was a sight to see. Seeing all those games made even Theseus want to stay here forever. Who cared about saving everyone in this world? He could just stay here and have fun with. 

He shook his head as a guy approached him. 

"Hey!" a bellhop said wearing a white-and-yellow Hawaiian shirt with lotus designs, shorts and flip-flops. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here’s your room key." 

This time Theseus took the key without saying anything.

"The room 4047. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call the front desk. Here are your LotusCash cards. They work in restaurants and on all the games and rides." The bellhop said as he handed him a green card. 

This was it. Theseus could easily leave the hotel with unlimited money now. But there was someone he wanted to meet before leaving. And if this hotel really had all the games, then there was only one place this particular someone can be. 

"Hey?" he called to the bellhop before the guy could leave. "Can you direct me to the place where I can play Mythomagic?" 

The guy laughed. "A fan of table games huh? Choosing that one immediately despite all the other video games. You don't seem the type but sure." he said, pointing the direction he should go before leaving. 

Theseus went to that direction and sure enough, he found the place easily. It looks like some kind of tournament was going because all the tables were filled with numerous Mythomagic cards and figures as the kids from different ages played. Nico had been right. Mythomagic wasn't really a nerd game. Now looking at all these people, it was obvious they really liked the game. 

Buying a beginner set from a shop nearby, Theseus walked among the tables until he spotted the familiar black hair. It looked like the boy just finished another game because his opponent stood up, leaving the seat across from the Son of Hades empty.

Theseus immediately took the seat across from his cousin and hold a hand to the other boy. 

"Theseus Adrio. Let's have a nice game." 

"Nico di Angelo." Nico shook his hand with a shy grin. He probably hadn't thought an older boy like Theseus wouldn't be interested in Mythomagic. While Theseus didn't love the game as much as Nico did, they still played during Nico's visits. So he knew enough. 

During one of those visits, he and Nico talked about how Nico regretted burning his Mythomagic collection. Some of the figurines and cards he burnt had been so rare that they would have been able to make him rich. 

Theseus was going to make sure this Nico didn't find a reason to burn his collection. 

Speaking of which, Theseus could see the Daughter of Hades eyeing him warily from the seats of the restaurant next to the Mythomagic place as they placed their cards and figurines to the table. 

A smile came to Theseus' face. Despite the fact that she joined the hunter's, she did care about his little brother's well-being after all. Mythomagic was a game that sometimes took hours to finish. Kinda like D&D. The fact that Bianca waited for Nico when she could just play games spoke volumes. 

"Is that a Beginner's Deck?" Theseus turned back to the boy across him at Nico's voice. The dark-haired boy was looking at him with wide-eyes. "Are you a beginner, Mister?" he said. 

Gods, Nico was adorable with those big eyes. He was definitely going to tease his Nico when he called him. 

Theseus shook his head.

"I've lost my deck recently, you see. I am going to start from zero." he said. 

Nico shrugged. "Well, it shouldn't be hard to beat you if you are going to use these." 

Theseus' eye twitched. This brat. He forgot. Nico had always been sassy. Even at this age. Theseus was going to show him who was going to beat who.

Even after years of experience, he had with his Nico, he still lost to the ten-year-old, leaving a smug smirk on Nico's face. But it had been great to see the Son Of Hades this young again. This Nico didn't go through two wars. He didn't lose his two sisters and best friend. He wasn't the Ghost King. He was just an innocent ten years old and Theseus was going to do everything in his power to protect that innocence. 

He had to leave them in the hotel though. It was 24 March and Zeus's Master Bolt had been stolen four months ago. Zeus was already suspecting Poseidon. If his uncle learned there were two children of Hades, everything would go bad. Percy knew first-hand how paranoid Zeus was. Especially to his brothers. He would think Poseidon and Hades were conspiring against him if he learned about the Di Angelo siblings. It was safer for them to stay here for the time being. 

After he dealt with the whole Master Bolt fiasco, he was going to take them to camp with his own hands, hopefully keeping Bianca safe and making sure Nico stayed in the camp. 


	4. Chapter 4

He had bought a car. He couldn't help himself. 

Theseus had always wanted one in his previous life and while he had had the money, there wasn't any opportunity to buy one. And now, he had the chance in this life. Besides, it would be a lot faster to get to New York and travel around if he had a car himself.

He wanted to show off and buy something expensive and go to Camp Half-Blood with it since he had unlimited money for the time being but later decided it would be better not to attract attention and decided on a blue, normal-looking Mercedes-Benz. 

Throwing his backpack to the shotgun seat, he gave a sigh. The backpack was heavy. Theseus put the monster's tail in it because a weapon could be made out of that thing which was why he was bringing it with him. He was going to ask someone from Hephaestus Cabin when he arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Or maybe he could ask Beckendorf and be friends with the guy again, making sure the Son of Hephaestus didn't need to sacrifice himself again. 

For now, he needed to carry it with him. 

* * *

It took 33 hours to arrive where Theseus was going. It was a garden gnome shop in the middle of nowhere. A very familiar gnome shop. 

'Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium.' read the table. 

Wearing his new necklace around his neck, Theseus got out of his new car with a smile. This was going to be great. 

* * *

'It isn't great' he thought as he dodged away from Euryale's claws. 

When he entered the Emporium, he only expected Medusa but she wasn't alone. Her sisters Euryale and Stheno were also here which shouldn't be possible because they were supposed to be faded and stay that way for at least five years. 

It must be one of the differences between this world and his old world. In his old world, Euryale and Stheno faded away because they were forgotten. In this one, they were pretty much alive and were currently trying to kill Theseus. 

It didn't help Medusa didn't attack. She was waiting for an opportunity. When Theseus opened his eyes, she was going to come forward and turn him into a stone. They both knew it. Which was why his eyes were closed and her sisters were attacking him. 

He was totally relying on his senses. He was faster than this. He was stronger than this. Euryale and Stheno would be dead if he could see. There must be a way to beat them.

And there was. 

When Stheno tried to slash at him with her claws again and his instincts went up, instead of dodging, he grabbed her wrist to keep her in place and cut her head. A smile formed in his face when he heard her exploding into dust. 

One gone, two left. 

"No!" he heard Euryale scream which was a mistake on her part. Theseus might not be used to fighting blind but with his demigod senses, he was easily able to locate her location. 

With another thrust of his sword, Euryale also exploded into dust. He was a lot faster than the two of them. This body might be new but it was still Percy Jackson underneath all Theseus Adrio. 

The only one left was Medusa. 

But he couldn't hear anything. He wasn't going to open his eyes, though. There was no sound around but he knew she was lurking around, waiting a chance to avenge her sisters. 

He slowly walked among the statues that used to be human, trying to hear a sound but Medusa was silent. 

"I used to date your daddy." a voice behind his ear said. 

Okay, he would be able to kill her if he wasn't surprised and kinda embarrassed by such a statement but he couldn't react fast enough and as a result, Medusa clawed his back. When he slashed behind him, she was already gone. 

He groaned in pain and listened instantly. If Medusa came near him to attack, he would be able to kill her but she stayed away. She also couldn't use her charming speak. They both knew Theseus would locate her if she made a sound. So how was he going to beat her? 

"You know," he shouted to the darkness. "you say you used to date my dad but you guys really weren't in love, were you? I mean it wasn't real love. It wasn't love at all." 

No answer. But Percy thought he heard a sound like growling. 

"How hard it must be to accept that? You broke your sacred oath to Athena for him but he didn't care about you at all." 

Another low growl. 

"But it is obvious, isn't it?" 

No answer. Theseus continued anyway. 

"Poseidon didn't care about you at all. All he wanted was to take revenge on Athena. He was angry at her. Because Athens chose her as their Patron God instead of Poseidon." 

More growling. They were almost loud enough. 

"You got it right." Theseus said cheerfully "You were just a toy to him. And now you-" 

He couldn't finish because he felt a presence coming at him from behind.

"Shut up!" she shouted but it was too late. The trap was so obvious that it surprised Percy she fell for it. But it didn't matter. He thrust his sword again and heard her exploding into dust. 

He heard the 'thud' of her head falling. Carefully, he picked the thing from the ground and made sure it was facing away from him before opening his eyes. 

And now came the most disgusting and disturbing part. This head was too strong and he was going to use it a lot in the future. He needed to keep it because it was going to help him with something important. Besides Gabe of course. 

He cleaned the blood from the head and clothed it carefully. Now if someone looked at it, it looked like a ball. 

He went to the place where he killed Euryale and Stheno. He hadn't planned to face them but it was all the better. 

There, on the ground was his spoils of war. Besides their head, there were four bottles of blood. Two of them were poison that will give you a painful death while the other two were a cure that could heal almost everything. Theseus pocketed them. 

As for the heads, he guessed he needed to take them. Leaving them here would not be good while these snakes on their hairs were too valuable to throw away. So he clothed them as well and left the Emporium with three heads. 

* * *

He stopped in front of their old apartment to look at it for five minutes. Gabe was up there. Smelly Gabe. His very first problem. The man her mother endured to protect him. 

He walked to the stairs with Medusa's Head and knocked on the door. 

"Sally! Open the door!" a voice shouted from inside. 

Oh great, Theseus was going to kill this guy.

"I get it!" his mom's familiar voice answered and the door opened a moment later. 

His mother was even more beautiful in this world. Maybe because she was younger. In any case, Theseus still thought she deserved more than Gabe. She deserved someone like Paul, not that disgusting inhuman poker creature. 

It must have been his sea-green eyes because one look at him and his mom - Sally her name was Sally not his mom anymore - understood who he was. Not the fact that he was her son from another universe but the fact that he was a son of Poseidon, just like her son.

She looked sad for a moment but got herself together quickly. 

"He didn't tell me about you." she said. 

'She must be talking about dad.' Theseus thought.

He shrugged with a smile. "I didn't know about Percy either." 

She looked sad again, lowering her face before she looked up with determination. 

"Are you here to take Percy?" she asked. 

Theseus didn't want to separate them. He knew first hand how much Percy loved his mom and how much it hurt to leave her. But unfortunately, he also didn't want his counterpart to get vaporized by Zeus or killed by monsters. 

" Camp Half-Blood is safe for him. You know that." he said. 

"I thought Gabe's smell would cover his smell. I thought it would be enough." 

Even from here, he could smell Gabe's odor. How his mom managed to live with this smell, he had no idea. 

"It probably was. But things have changed. Zeus and Poseidon are fighting. It is not serious yet but Percy could get hurt or worse our uncle may come after him." 

Sally looked like she could punch Zeus in the face if he dared to come after her son and probably would given the chance but they were interrupted by a certain someone. 

"SALLY! WHO IS THAT?" Theseus sighed and pointed towards the door before Sally could answer. 

"I take it you only married to him because of his smell and want him gone?" he asked. 

Her mother nodded but sighed sadly. 

"If Percy is going to Camp, then yes I want him gone but it is not that easy."

She looked inside the house like she wanted to throw Gabe out from the window. Unfortunately, there was no need to take such dramatic measures. 

He handed Medusa's Head to her. It was still clothed. Sally gave him a confused look. 

"What is this?" she asked. 

"I will go take Percy from his school. You call him and tell him to prepare. Tell him he is going to a summer camp and that I am going to take him." he said and then pointed to the clothed head. "One look at that and your husband will be as still as a stone. Of course, you don't have to do that if you don't want to. The choice is yours to make." 

Of course, Sally beautiful, amazing, great, smart, best mom in the world Jackson immediately understood what that was. She looked horrified for a moment before nodding. 

"Must be a family trait." she said, almost fondly. "All three of you, Poseidon, you, and Percy all think you can just erase all my problems for me." 

Theseus still thought there was nothing wrong with that but instead of saying that, he just chuckled. 

"What is your name by the way?" Sally asked. "And how did you find about us?" 

Oh shit. He hadn't thought about that. 

"I am Theseus Adrio. And my dad sent me a letter, explaining your situation." he quickly lied and hoped his dad would know about it. It wasn't a great lie. In fact, it was a Grover level lie but he hoped it would work. 

To his great relief, Sally nodded. 

"Where is Percy's School by the way?" he asked. He knew where Yancy Academy was of course but he didn't want to get suspicious.

Sally quickly gave him the address and they both agreed to meet here to explain the situation to Percy before moving to Camp Half-Blood. 


	5. Chapter 5

Percy Jackson had never been more confused. 

It all started with his mother calling the Headmaster and telling him to pack because apparently she suddenly wanted to go to a summer camp. Like going to summer camp in the middle of school year wasn't weird enough, a guy Percy had never heard before was going to take him from school with Mercedes-Benz. They had never known anyone with a car before, beside Gabe that is. 

Then as soon as he mentioned this little vacation to his best friend, Grover, the crippled boy ran to the Mr.Brunner's office like he was going to announce early Christmas. He came back to the room a few minutes later with Mr.Brunner, both of them having weird expressions on their faces. Well, only Grover had a weird expression, Mr.Brunner looked blank. They then insisted him to let Grover come with him and Percy agreed even though he didn't know if this mysterious stranger would let Grover in his car because his best friend looked so desperate. 

And now he was sitting on the shotgun seat of the Mercedes-Benz, stealing glances at the mysterious driver. Grover was sitting at behind, looking rather nervous. When the stranger had arrived to school, he hadn't looked surprised to see Grover and Mr.Brunner waiting with him. In fact, he had almost looked like he had been expecting them. And then, Mr.Brunner and the stranger had talked away from them for a moment before the stranger had told Percy and Grover to get in the car. 

Percy tried to look secretly again. From the small smile the stranger flashed at him, he wasn't very successful. 

Percy was getting tired of calling the guy 'the stranger'. 

"So, what is your name?" he asked rather bluntly which earned him an amused smile. 

"Theseus." the guy said. "Theseus Adrio." 

Percy didn't miss the fact that both of them were named after Greek Heros. Of course he had noticed the unusual eye colour of the guy in the first glance. It was hard to not to notice. Percy sees the same eye colour every morning in the mirror. That and the name similarities were pretty suspicious. 

"Are we related?" he asked bluntly again. Behind him, Grover looked both horrified and curious like he was trying to tell Percy that you just can't anyone if you're related but also he wanted to know. 

Theseus frowned for a second, like he was thinking, and then turned to Percy. 

"Yes." he said. "We are related. On your father's said." 

Percy's breath stopped for a moment as his eyes widened. He didn't know much about his father. Besides his mother's stories and the smile he could barely remember. 

He wanted to ask tons of questions but instead, he said;

"Should I call you Uncle Theseus?" 

Theseus' eyes widened as he abruptly turned to Percy, nearly crashing them in the process. Behind him, Grover made a sound like choking. 

And then Theseus was laughing as he took control of the car again. It wasn't mocking or anything but Percy flushed in embarrassment anyway. He didn't know why he thought this guy was his uncle. He said they were related on his father's side and Theseus' smile reminded him of the smile he could barely remember so that was the first thought that come to his mind.

Seeing Percy's expression, Theseus patted his shoulder before turning to road again. 

"No I think I prefer Big Brother Theseus." he said and winked at Percy. Before Percy could react, he parked the car to the side of their apartment where his mother waiting with bags and luggages. 

* * *

The first thing Percy said when he got out of car was;

"Mom this guy says he is my big brother." pointing at Theseus. 

Theseus' eye twitched and he barely refrained himself from hitting his head. Instead he smiled at Sally and stepped forward to take Medusa's head in Sally's arms.

As he took the clothed head, Sally whispered to him. 

"I will explain things to Percy. Can you wait us?" she asked. 

Theseus nodded. She turned to Percy. 

"Let's get inside sweetie. I need to explain a few things." 

Percy was looking between Sally and Theseus, utterly confused. Theseus felt a pang of sympathy for his younger counterpart. He was going to make sure the kid was comfortable in Camp Half-Blood. 

Percy's eyes landed on the bags and luggages and only then did he seem to realize most of it was his belongings. He turned his fearful eyes to Sally. 

"Is he going to take me away?" he asked. It was actually pretty normal for him to think that Theseus was going to take him away from his mother. The kid had never met with his father and one day, a guy that looks exactly like him showed up out of nowhere, taking him who knows where. So yeah, Theseus would have thought the same thing. 

Sally shook her head. "Let's get inside Percy." 

Percy followed her inside albeit reluctantly. Theseus sighed and picked up the bags to transpose them to truck of the car. Only then did he remember the satyr sitting silently on the back seat of the car. 

He turned around but Grover wasn't in the car anymore. He was standing in the middle of the pavement, looking worried. 

"He will be alright." Theseus said, trying to assure him. He knew Grover was desperate to get Percy to the Camp Half-Blood. Be it because he wanted his searcher license or he just wanted his best friend in safety. 

Grover shook his head and turned to him. 

"Who are you anyway?" he asked. 

Theseus walked behind the car, opened the truck and shuffled the luggages inside. His backpack, that weird monster's tail and the heads were under hidden compartment in which he also placed the Medusa's head, making sure Grover didn't see anything.

"Like I said. I am his brother. Half-brother but still brother." he said as he was about to get the remaining bags but Grover already took them as he walked towards to truck. 

"Who is your father then?" he asked as he put the bags into the truck. 

"Poseidon." Theseus answered simply. There was no need to lie and ignore the question. 

Grover let out a surprised gasp and blaa-ha-ha and turned to him wide eyes. 

"P-Poseidon. But I thought….. I mean the oath-" 

"Well, It is not that surprising. Gods really can't keep it in their pants." Theseus cut him as he closed the truck and walked around the car to sit on sideline. Grover sat next to him a second later. 

"How do you know so much about it?" Grover asked. 

Theseus shrugged. "My dad sent me a letter, explaining the situation and Percy." 

"But meddling with the lives of demigods is forbidden to them." 

Theseus just shrugged again, signaling the end of conversation. He hoped Poseidon would play along if the matter of the letter came out again. But for now, all they needed to do was wait for Percy and Sally. 

* * *

Percy had been pacing around the room, trying to wave his mind around what he had just been told. 

"A greek god?" he whispered. "My father is a greek god." 

His mother had been watching him with a sad expression. Percy could understand why. He was sad too. Apparently, he needed to go to this weird camp because his uncle and father were about to start the World War 3.

"I wanted to tell you, Percy." his mother said. "I wanted to tell you so much but I was selfish. I couldn't stand the thought you leaving and never coming back. I am sorry. I am sorry…"

Percy walked to his mom, barely glancing at the statue that resembled to Gabe, and hugged her. His mother hugged her back. They both had unshedded tears in their eyes, at the thought of not seeing each other again. But Percy was going to see her again. He was going to come back. 

"I will come back." he said, even though he didn't want to leave in the first place. But he knew if he stayed his mother would be in danger. He didn't want that. He couldn't bare the thought of her being dead.

They both stayed in silence for a few moments. Then Percy remembered the statue that was his step-father. 

"Medusa?" he asked. His mother nodded. 

"More like her head." she said. "Theseus had brought a gift before coming here." 

Percy could remember the strange clothed ball his mother gave to Theseus.

He started laughing, gaining strange looks from his mother. He laughed harder because even Percy couldn't think of a better fate for Gabe but also because Theseus just went from the weird stranger that claimed to be his brother to the one of the coolest people in the world. 

* * *

After waiting for nearly an hour, Percy and Mrs. Jackson came out of the house, causing Grover to sigh in relief. He knew his friend wouldn't want to leave his mother and Grover didn't want to separate them but honestly, after what happened to Thalia, he would feel a lot better if his best friend was behind the border of Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible . 

In times like this, Grover always forgot about his searcher license. Percy always looked out for him in school, even though he didn't really needed it, and the least Grover could do was taking him to Camp Half-Blood. The hell with his searcher license. Who cared about that when his friend was in danger. 

Beside him, Theseus stood up and Grover followed him. He didn't know what to think about this guy because he didn't really know him. But he seemed cool, not to mention that head Mrs.Jackson gave to him. Grover suspected it to be Medusa's Head. If Theseus was the one who obtained that head, that meant he was strong enough to beat her which meant their chance of going to Camp safely was high. 

"Mrs. Jackson I need to talk to you for a second?" Theseus said as the two of them walked away to talk in private. Grover didn't know what they were talking about but he could guess that Theseus was giving him an opportunity. 

"So…" Percy started. "Apparently my father is a greek god." he said slowly, like testing how much Grover knew. 

Grover nodded with a smile. 

"You knew." Percy said. His tone wasn't accusing or anything and Grover didn't expect him to. A normal person would be angry but Percy was just calm. His friend was a great friend like that. 

"Kinda?" Grover said. "I suspected it. This is the job of my kind. Attend the schools around the country and look for demigods, like you, to take them to camp." 

Honestly, Percy looked adorable with that confused face but Grover wasn't going to tell him that. 

"Your kind?" the son of Poseidon asked. 

Looking around to make sure no one was looking their way, Grover started unbelting his pants. Ignoring the horrified look on Percy's face, he took his pants down and then took out his fake feet. 

Percy was silent and just as Grover was about to think he had made a mistake, Percy talked. 

"What…. What are you?" Percy asked and that question was kinda rude to ask but Grover knew Percy didn't mean it like that. He didn't sound disgusted or anything, just plain curious. Honestly, Percy's loyalty didn't know a border. 

"Does it matter?" Grover asked. 

"Of course it matters. From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey." Percy said. Again he just sounded curious. 

"Blaa-ha-ha.! It is Goat!" 

"What?" 

"From the waist down, I am a goat! There are satyrs who would trample you under hoof for such an insult!" 

Percy looked kinda guilty and looked like he was about to apologize but Mrs. Jackson and Theseus decided to come back in that moment. 

"Alright we are leaving kids." Theseus said as wandered around the car to the driver's seat. Percy went to his mother to hug her for a goodbye to which both Grover and Theseus looked away. It was their private. 

In minutes, they were driving to the Long Island, with Mrs.Jackson waving them away. Percy looked teary and Theseus looked like he wanted ask if he was okay or comfort him but he didn't do any of those. Instead, he said both of them to go to sleep because they left the Yance Academy early in the morning and needed sleep. 

They both fell asleep in minutes, with Percy's head on Grover's shoulder and Grover on the window. 

* * *

What awoke them was a loud 'THUD!'. Although they were both sleepy, they could tell that something tried to crash car. A second later, Theseus parked the car to the side. 

"Why did we stop?" Percy asked looking around in confusion. 

"Because we can't outrun that one." Theseus said as he opened the door. 

Both Grover and Percy looked back to see what tried to crash their car and their eyes widened from what they saw. Percy was surprised because of the sheer size of the thing and Grover was surprised because he knew that monster albeit he had never saw it before. 

Looking at them, growling was the Nemean Lion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This chapter was longer than normal. I wanted to write Camp Half-Blood in this chapter but couldn't make it. We will see it in the next one.
> 
> Please leave kudos and review. What you think are important to me.


	6. Chapter 6

"You aren't going to fight that thing, are you?" Percy said as he hold onto the hood of Theseus' hoodie. Theseus was trying to stand up but Percy wouldn't let him. Fighting against that thing was suicide. 

"Percy." Theseus tried assure him. "I am more than capable of beating it." 

"That's a Nemean Lion!" Grover shouted. He looked pretty scared. Percy was scared too. Behind them, the lion growled, losing its patient apparently. 

Theseus took Percy's wrist and released himself. 

"Look." he said. "I am going to be alright You two stay in the car." 

Then before either of them could protest, he got up, closed the door and locked it. 

He and Grover both turned back to watch. From their position, they could see Theseus stood between the car and the lion. He then touched his necklace and two swords materialized in his hands. One looked like bronze while the other was dark, sea blue. 

When he had met the guy for the first time, Percy thought he was suspicious. Then after learning what he did, Medusa and Gabe, he thought Theseus was kinda cool. 

But this. This was amazing. The lion and Theseus ran at each other at the same time and shared blows. Theseus slashed with his sword while the lion with its fangs and claws. 

They were too fast to see clearly but Percy could see that Theseus' bronze sword did nothing to Nemean Lion's fur. His blue sword, on the other hand, was able to cut it but lion didn't seem to be bothered by the cuts. It paybacked them with slashing at Theseus in different places even though his brother was able to dodge most of them. 

So the fight continued like this. Theseus dodged or blocked the lion's claws with his bronze sword and attacked with his blue one. Lion, on the other hand, used its claws mostly but it wasn't as fast as Theseus. But it was stronger than him. Which was why, Percy guessed, Theseus rarely blocked his claws. He dodged them instead because if he did blocked, his bronze sword might fly out of his hand to one of those blows. 

"I thought nothing could cut Nemean Lion's fur." Grover said mostly to himself.

Percy shrugged because he didn't know the answer. 

"Theseus must be using something special." 

It was after like ten minutes after, it might be longer Percy couldn't tell, that both Theseus and Lion had cuts all over their bodies. The lion looked unbothered by them but Theseus was panting. 

The lion went to slash with its left hand again but Theseus, instead of blocking or dodging, hit the back of lion's hand with the back of his sword. The lion's hand hit the floor and before it could get it up again, Theseus placed his foot on it, pining it to the ground. 

This time the lion tried to slash with its right claws but Theseus blocked it with his bronze sword. He was now holding both lion's hands with his sword and and foot and he looked like he could only hold them for seconds. But seconds was what he needed. 

They were now face to face. Lion and Theseus. When the lion opened its mouth to bite, Theseus used the sword on his right hand, the blue one, to stick in lion's mouth. The sword must be pretty sharp because it went in from the upper side of the lion's mouth and the tip of the sword appeared on lion's head. The lion only could struggle for a second before exploding into dust. 

Theseus stood there, breathing hard. Grover was wide-eyed and he looked like he just saw something impossible. If Percy could remember from the myths, Hercules was the one who killed Nemean Lion before. So the only thing he could think was;

His new brother was so cool. 

* * *

Theseus placed the fur the lion left behind into the truck and drank something Percy couldn't tell. When he came to the car, his wounds already started healing though. Percy wondered if it was a demigod thing or that drink. 

"That was so cool." Percy said as Theseus entered the car and sat on driver's seat. Grover was still speechless. 

Theseus shot him a smile and started the engine. They were on the road again in seconds. 

"I am sorry for your car." Percy said again because he truly was sorry for the hole on the car's side that Nemean Lion made. 

"Nothing that can't be repaired." Theseus replied. 

"I thought Nemean Lion was killed by Hercules." 

Theseus shook his head. "They are monsters Percy. They can't be killed. When you kill them, they leave a spoil of war, Medusa's head or that fur, but they reform in the darkest deeps of the Underworld." 

"Tartarus? Wait, The Underworld is real?" 

As soon as he said Tartarus' name, a darkness seemed to fell over them. The car felt colder. 

Theseus nodded. "Underworld is real. But Percy, names have power. You shouldn't use that like that, even if it is a name of place." 

"What? It's not like we are dealing with Voldemort." Percy tried to joke and it seemed to be work because Theseus smiled slightly. 

"It is not out of fear." Theseus said. "It is more like you gain their attention if you say a deity's name. They can spy on you. They can hear and see what you are doing and have some effect on the environment. In Tartarus's case, when you say its name it felt darker and colder, right?" 

Percy nodded. 

"It is because Tartarus is also a name of a god. One of the primordial ones that came from Chaos. He may be in slumber right now but his name still have this affect." Theseus explained. 

After that the car journey was mostly likely in silent. Grover was still in shock, Percy was thinking about his new brother and Theseus was thinking who the hell sent a Nemean Lion after them. 

* * *

They arrived at Camp Half-Blood in noon and Percy was surprised to see Mr. Brunner was the one who met them. 

"Ah, You've have made it, I see." he said as they got out of car. Before anyone could reply, Grover blurted out;

"He killed a Nemean Lion. And The Medusa." 

Percy was surprised to see even Mr. Brunner looked surprised but the old guy collected himself quickly and gestured them to follow. 

"Perhaps, we better discuss things inside." 

* * *

After telling Mr. Brunner, Chiron, and Mr. D, Dionysus a god that doesn't look like a god, their story, they were given a tour by a girl named Annabeth who looked like she could hardly believe that Theseus beat the Nemean Lion on his own which irritated Percy to no end. His brother nearly killed himself to save them and this girl had the arrogance to doubt. 

Grover left the group when they were going to Big House and apparently, he had already told everyone about the Nemean Lion and Medusa because everyone was looking Theseus like he was something unbelievable. 

"And this is where you will be staying." said Annabeth as she gestured the largest, oldest and most worn-looking cabin that had a dull brown paint. 

It seemed to have most people in it too. Because they were watching them from the doorway. 

"Cabin 11,this is Theseus Adrio and Percy Jackson." she said as she gestured Percy and Theseus. "You two, meet cabin 11."

The Cabin 11 were sizing them up. They had probably heard about the Nemean Lion too. 

"Regular or Undetermined?" someone asked and as Annabeth was about to answer, Theseus cut her off. 

"We are already claimed actually." 

There was a silence as Annabeth looked like she didn't know what to say. Percy, not knowing what regular, determined or claimed meant, decided it would be wise to stay silent. 

"I- Chiron didn't told me anything." She said, a little embarrassed. Theseus looked guilty too, like he didn't want to cut her off like that in front of everyone

"He probably was surprised about the Nemean Lion and Medusa thing." Theseus said, shrugging. This probably was the thing the whole Cabin 11 was waiting for. 

"So you really did kill it?" 

"How did you do it?" 

"Did it leave its fur?" 

"Where is the fur?" 

The last two question made both Percy and Theseus uncomfortable. Annabeth had already told that each cabin was representing a god. They could guess this cabin represented Hermes, the God of Thieves. 

"Now, now, campers. Leave them alone. This guy won the fur on his own." 

The guy was around Theseus' age, and he looked pretty cool - not as cool as his brother. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals and a leather necklace with five different-coloured clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was

a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

"I am Luke Castellan." he said as he extended a hand to Theseus and smiled at both of them. There was a strange look on Theseus' face as he shook Luke's hand.

Next, Luke extended his hand to Percy and Percy shook it with a smile. Luke was okay in his opinion. He wouldn't be okay if he didn't hold a hand to Percy and ignored him. Percy hated those kind of people. 

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Luke said with a smile and Percy saw Theseus smile back out of the corner of his eye. Which was weird considering that weird look on his face a second ago. 

Anyway, Percy thought the Camp Half-Blood wouldn't be as bad as he thought. 

* * *

" What does claimed or undetermined mean?" Percy asked they walked away from the Hermes Cabin. 

Theseus shrugged his shoulder. 

"My guess is as good as yours. It probably means not claimed by their godly parent." 

That stopped Percy in his tracks. "Wh-What do you mean not claimed?" 

Theseus turned to him. He must have seen how shocked Percy looked because he put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Some of the gods, Percy, they don't care about their children. Unless they do something worthy. Like Hercules level worthy. And there is little way to know who is your parent unless you are claimed which is why most of them stay in Hermes Cabin. At least that's what I think. Hermes is also the God of Travelers."

"That's horrifying." Percy said and Theseus shrugged again like he didn't know what to say. 

"Why didn't tell Luke about Poseidon?" Percy asked as they started walking again. Earlier before they had left Hermes Cabin, Luke had asked who their godly parent was. Theseus had said Chiron would tell later anyway. It sounded like he didn't want to talk about that. 

"Your mother told you about the oath the three big took, right?" Theseus asked. 

"You mean not having children?" 

Theseus nodded. "As you can guess, it is a big deal. Our existence I mean. I didn't know if the Hermes Cabin would believe us. There was no need to embarrass ourselves or make a big deal about it." 

That made sense to Percy. There was one more little thing he wanted to ask though. 

" Can you teach me how to use a sword?" he asked rather shyly and couldn't escape the unholy hand of ruffling hair. 

* * *

When a horn blew in the distance, Luke found them on the lake side, talking to Naiads. They were kinda fun to talk to, when you ignored the constant giggling. Some of them seemed to fall in love with Theseus. Percy could see why. His brother was not only awesome at sword fighting but also handsome. Which meant he was going to be handsome since they looked almost exactly the same. He would feel a lot better if Naiads didn't call him cutie.

Luke took them to the Dining Pavilion where they both sat on Poseidon table, ignoring the wide-eye of other. Luken said something like he could understand why they didn't tell him before going to Hermes table.

There was loud sounds of chatting before Chiron, who was standing since a picnic table is too small for his full body - another surprise that his history teacher had been a centaur - pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!" 

Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!" 

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread and yes, barbecue! Luke had been kind enough to explain to them on the way that all you need to do was tell the drink you want to fill your glass. Magical glasses, why not? 

He said,"Cherry Coke." 

The glass filled with sparkling caramel liquid.

Then he had an idea. "Blue Cherry Coke." 

The soda turned a violent shade of cobalt.

He took a cautious sip. Perfect.

Theseus sent an amused smile at him.

He loaded my plate and was about to take a big bite when he noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates towards the fire in the centre of the pavilion. 

Percy looked questioningly at Theseus but he just shrugged. 

‘Come on,’ Luke told them as he passed by. 

As they got closer, they could see that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripest strawberry, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll.

"Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell." Luke murmured to them. 

"You’re kidding."

His look warned him not to take this lightly, but he couldn’t help wondering why an immortal, all-powerful being would like the smell of burning food.

Luke approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. 

"Hermes." 

They both offered their food to Poseidon and turned back to their table. 

When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for their attention.

Mr D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I’d better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is a week later on Saturday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels." 

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.

"Personally," Mr D continued,"I couldn’t care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have new campers today. Two from the material of big threes. Therion Adrius and Peter Johnson, sons of Poseidon." 

Chiron murmured something. 

"Er, Theseus Adrio and Percy Jackson," Mr D corrected. 

"That’s right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on." 

Both Percy and Theseus ignored the surprised gasps around them. Percy could see Annabeth from Athena table looking at them with surprised eyes with her siblings as well as Ares table like they wanna eat him. 

Percy didn't miss the fact that how Theseus glared at Mr. D after his talk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really bad at writung battle scenes so I am really sorry for all the mistakes. 
> 
> I feel like I went a little too far with Percy admiring Theseus, Considering the fact that they just met.
> 
> The next chapter will probably be from both Percy's and Theseus' view and I want to write some interaction between Luke and Theseus.
> 
> Please leave review and kudos. Like I said, your opinions are important to me.


	7. Chapter 7

They slept at Poseidon Cabin that night. Despite the fact that they hadn't been claimed officially, Chiron didn't say anything. Theseus was grateful for it. He didn't think he would be able to stay at Hermes Cabin without either stabbing or hugging Luke which wouldn't be great. 

Theseus knew for a fact that this Luke wasn't away from his reach. He hadn't done anything beside from stealing Master Bolt and Helm of Darkness. Chiron ought to keep them here for a few weeks before giving either Percy or Theseus a quest. He had enough time to do something about Luke. 

When they entered the Cabin, they saw their belongings which they left at car. Chiron said he would have someone carry them. Looks like he did. 

His counterpart, Percy, immediately ran towards a bed. Theseus chose his near to Percy. When Theseus saw his first master, Alecto, he had nightmares for weeks. Percy's first monster was a Nemean Lion, a lot more terrifying than a Fury. Not to mention he was still news to this. The kid ought to have nightmares and Theseus hoped his presence would help. 

He opened his backpack and saw the monster's tail in it. Theseus was going to have a visit to Hephaestus Cabin tomorrow and have them a look at it. 

Theseus wished Leo was here. He would have been able to something magnificent from this tail. But he wasn't here. He wasn't at Camp Half-Blood and wouldn't be for another 5 years.

Leo's dead had been the most terrifying one. Argo II and Leo took out the Porphyrion of all giants before dying. Electrocuted by Porphyrion. None of them were able to do anything as Leo's screams echoed around the battlefield for an hour. Pipel had never been same after that. That was probably the reason why she went into full berserk mode, stopping an army of monsters and commanding them to suicide with her charm speak before getting exhausted and getting stabbed. 

Theseus sighed and stripped to his boxers. He threw himself to his bed, earning a concern look from his new brother. Percy was changing into his pyjamas but after seeing how Theseus went into full nude mode without a shame, he shrugged his shoulders and did the same before lying. Summer was coming and it was hot. 

Theseus spent an hour looking to ceiling before Percy's started groaning in terror, his breath quickening. Yep, Nightmares. 

* * *

Through the night, Theseus wished he could comfort Percy like he used to do with Nico and his sister, Estelle. But they weren't that close yet. Which was why Theseus only woke the kid up if he had any nightmares and asked him if he was okay. None of them had any sleep that night. 

At breakfast, two semi-visible tridents appeared above them which meant their father claimed them. Almost everyone knew at this point but there were still some who choked on their drinks. 

It was Monday which meant most of the kids had to take Ancient Greek lessons. Those who already know, including Theseus, had free time but most of them decided to take sword lessons. Well most of them wanted to how good Theseus is at sword and Luke wanted to spar so they decided to watch.

Percy whined about going to class instead of learning sword fighting with Theseus and Luke but Theseus, who was bestowed parent-big brother abilities by Sally Jackson - apparently Sally told Percy to listen every word Theseus said and Percy promised he would do so -, ordered him to go to class and said he would teach him later. Percy reluctantly followed Annabeth who was snickering at them.

"You look tired." Luke said on the way to the arena. 

Theseus shrugged his shoulders. "Nightmares." he said. 

He felt Luke stiffen beside him and couldn't help but roll his eyes. Of course Luke immediately think of **him** at the mention of a nightmare. 

"Percy is new to all of this." Theseus elaborated. "And he saw a Nemean Lion nearly kill his brother yesterday. He had nightmares." 

Luke relaxed. 

* * *

Their spar - if you could call it a spar. Luke didn't go easy on him, he was probably measuring his strength for Kronos, and Theseus was too angry that he was close to cutting Luke in half - went on for an hour and half. By the time they were finished, they were both soaking in sweat and panting. There were cuts in their bodies but of course Luke had more than him. Wounding each other during a spar was forbidden but they both ignores that rule. 

In the end, Luke lost, with him being thrown to the ground, the tip of Theseus' sword pressing against his chest. 

Then the clapping started and they both noticed they had an audience. There weren't much kid since it was summer but the camp was still populated. It was a miracle they hadn't noticed them. Even Chiron was there. 

But then again, there hadn't been anyone who could match Theseus in sword in his previous life. Sparring against Luke felt good, even though he was angry for the most part. 

He held a hand to Luke and Luke clasped it as Theseus helped him up. From the expression on Luke's face, Theseus knew they were going to be spar partners in the future which Theseus hoped they would be so.

Holding Luke's hand felt strangely good. 

* * *

After getting scolded by Chiron - about not injuring each other in a spar - they were given nectar and told to rest as the other campers took Archery lesson. 

"Who taught you how to use a sword?" Luke asked after a moment of silence as they both were sitting in a corner of the arena. 

Theseus shrugged. "They called him the best swordsman in 300 years." 

Luke arched an eyebrow but didn't comment. 

"Well, you are better than me. I would say you don't need any lessons."

Theseus pretended not to know and arched an eyebrow of his own. 

"You teach?" he asked. 

Luke nodded. "It is hard, teaching. Most of the kids here have problems more than just learning and doing their chores. As I am the oldest, they usually come to me with their problem." 

"Yeah I know." 

Luke turned to him. 

"Have you ever taught someone before?" 

Theseus nodded. He took Luke's place as sword combat teacher and yeah, these kids really needed a support, someone they can rely on. For Luke to see all of their suffering and getting ignored by their parents only to die while trying to prove themselves, no wonder Luke listened to Kronos. As always, their problem was related to gods. 

"It is hard. All we can do is be there for them and prepare them because-" 

"-because there isn't more we can do." Luke finished and Theseus nodded. "Yeah it is scary." 

Luke was looking at him with a thoughtful expression. Not as in I-wonder-if-this-kid-would-join-Kronos kind of thoughtful. A different kind of thoughtful but Theseus had no idea what that expression meant. 

It was a moment later that Luke spoke. 

"Do you want to help me teach these kids sword fighting lessons?"

Theseus was saved from answering by a series of laughing coming from the crowd. From their position, they could see a crowd gathered around a target and Percy who was holding a bow. Target wasn't even that far and Percy was rubbing his neck in embarrassment with a grin and was shooting an apologetic look toward Chiron who was standing behind Percy but was still somehow hit in the tail. 

"How…. Is that even… possible?"Luke sounded shocked and Theseus started laughing too. Not at Percy but at the expression on Luke's face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short as I wrote another fanfiction and had to study and simply hadn't have any time.
> 
> Please leave review and kudos. As I said before, you opinions are important to me.


	8. Chapter 8

After the disaster named Archery - during which Theseus didn't do any better than Percy -, the younger campers went to take Greek Mythology lessons and after that Percy had stable cleaning duties and Theseus had free time and picking strawberries later which meant Theseus wouldn't be seeing Percy until lunch. Luke went off to do something, saying he had something to do, so that left Theseus alone. 

This was good for him since he had some time to think. About what? Luke, of course. When he was twelve, he had a bit crush on Luke. He wasn't ashamed or anything. Theseus was sure 70% of the campers had crushes on him. Then he betrayed them and his crush turned into anger. Then he died and during the Second Giant War, Theseus completely forgot about his old crush. He had more important things to think about during that time and he and Annabeth were together anyway. 

And now? It seems seeing Luke again flared a flame long forgotten. It didn't help he had a teenager's body and Luke was extremely attractive. 

He sighed and glanced at the sky. He needed something to distract himself and fortunately, he knew exactly what to do. 

  
  


Finding Beckendorf was easy. Just as Theseus expected, he was working in the Forge in his free times. 

"What can I do for you?" Beckendorf asked, looking up from the whatever weapon he was working to meet Theseus' sea green eyes. 

Theseus wondered if Beckendorf would ask Silena out earlier this time. Beckendorf wouldn't have to sacrifice himself, Theseus would make sure of that and that way, maybe Silena wouldn't join Kronos' side. 

"Adrio!" 

Beckendorf's voice brought him out of his thoughts as he realized he had been staring. He shook his head. 

"Sorry." he said and opened his backpack to let Beckendorf see its contents. A long tail of an unknown monster, three heads of gorgons and a Nemean Lion fur. 

"I am not very good at making something, be it weapon or anything so I wondered if you would help me. Oh, and call me Theseus." he said. 

Beckendorf took the backpack and took out its contents with wide eyes. He didn't seem to hear what Theseus said. He began inspecting the tail.

"This looks like a tail of a Mortal Lerion." he said eventually.

Theseus frowned, he had never heard of such a monster. Or rather, he had never heard of a monster with a title of 'Mortal'. 

"Mortal Lerion? What is that?"

Beckendorf was going over the scales of the tail but he answered his question. 

"I am not surprised you haven't heard of them. They are not in any myths. When a mortal drinks too much of a monster blood, they eventually turn into monsters themselves but still look like humans. We call them mortal monsters." he explained, trying to cut a scale at the same time. 

Drinking a monster's blood? That sounded horrible. But then again, Theseus wasn't surprised there were some power hungry fools out there who would do such a thing. 

"There aren't 's many of them nowadays but the old ones are still around." Beckendorf said. 

Theseus shook his head angrily. Kronos had mortals on his side. Theseus was sure he would turn them into these mortal monsters. 

"So what can you do with these?" he said, gesturing the tail, heads and the fur. He needed to make some research later on those mortal monsters. They didn't have anything like that in his own world. In most cases, monster blood wad poisonous. 

Or maybe, asking someone from Athena Cabin would me more easy than researching . Theseus didn't want to torture his eyes. 

"Well," Beckendorf started. "I can think of a lot of new projects but I will need my cabin mates' help. And maybe one or two people from Athena Cabin. These things are rare. I mean, I am sure no one on this camp worked on gorgon head before. Or a Nemean Lion fur." 

Theseus was sure Beckendorf would do well on his own but he didn't voiced his thoughts. He just smiled instead. 

"Just make sure Medusa's head can still turn people into stone after you've finished. And what do you want in return?" 

At that, Beckendorf laughed, confusing Theseus. He had been sure the other boy would want something in return.

"Are you serious?" Beckendorf said after his laugh came into a stop. "Do you know how many people want to work on these materials? This is a reward on its own." 

Theseus frowned. Hephaestus kids really liked building things, didn't they? Well, if Beckendorf wanted something from him in the future, then Theseus would give it to him. It was the least he could do. For both his Beckendorf and this one. 

* * *

After talking with Beckendorf some more, Beckendorf assured him that he would give Theseus the completed form of the projects in two days, Theseus wandered around a bit until he had to work in the strawberry fields. Beckendorf said the fur was big enough to make two full body coats one of which would be enough to suit Theseus , the other smaller. 

When he arrived at the fields, he noticed Annabeth was also working here with 4 more campers. Normally, there would be more but it wasn't summer yet and most of the campers were at their home. 

The twins were here too. Castor and Pollux. Theseus honestly hated Dionysus. The guy was worse than Zeus - not surprising there. The apple didn't fall far from the tree. But he didn't have any opinion on the twins. Because he hadn't gotten to know them before. Until Castor died at the Battle of Labyrinth. Maybe they would be closer in this life. 

And idea came to him. They were the son of Dionysus. Surely they would have some wine. Theseus was going to pay a visit to Cabin 12 later. It had been a long time since he was drunk last. But first, he needed to talk to someone. 

"Hey Annabeth!" he shouted, gaining the blonde's attention. He walked up to her, noticing from the corner of his eyes the other campers working in the field was Will Solace and Michael Yew, another mission of his - make sure Michael Yew doesn't die. 

"Before I came here, I fought with a monster I didn't recognize. Beckendorf said it was mortal monster. You are from Athena Cabin right? Can you tell me a bit about them?" he asked to the Daughter of Athena in the most friendly way possible. Annabeth looked at him with a frown like he was a puzzle she was trying to solve. He probably was. 

She eventually shrugged her shoulders and began to tell him as they worked around the field. 

Apparently, these mortal monsters were categorized in three stages, according to how much blood of a monster they had drunk. 

The first one was the minimal amount of drinking blood. At this stage, the human who drank the blood could gain some powers of the monster whose blood they had drunk but they were still human. 

The second stage belonged to those who drank medium amount of blood. At this stage, the mortal was half monster and they stopped aging. They were stronger than the first stage of course but they still could be killed. 

The third stage had those who drank too much monster blood that they weren't humans anymore. They were monsters that looked like humans. Those in this category reformed in Tartarus after getting killed. The monster Theseus fought after coming to this world belonged to this stage.

"Drinking monster blood is a taboo for mortals." Annabeth had said. "If you stop drinking it during the first stage, there is a chance your soul might find rest and you might turn into human again but if you go on to the stage two, then your soul will go to the Field of Punishments without any judgment. If you exceed to the stage two, the only thing you can do is to drink more blood and turn into a real monster so the God of Underworld won't have your soul. "

Theseus caught the horrified looks of Will after Annabeth stopped talking. He felt guilty for making the younger boy listen to all of this. Theseus was horrified and disgusted himself. He felt grateful there wasn't anything like this in his old world. Who would drink monster blood? Oh yeah, power hungry fools.

"But don't worry." Annabeth said suddenly, trying not to assure him but Will. Apparently, she also had seen the horrified looks of the Son of Apollo. "There isn't anyone who does that anymore. The only mortal monsters that still exist nowadays are those who went to stage three in ancient times. " 

That, at least assured them a little. Theseus was honestly thinking there were organizations that drink monster bloods. 

They picked the berries until lunch in silence.

* * *

Percy came to the lunch with a bruise on his cheek. Theseus should have seen it really because at the Ares table, Clarisse and two of her siblings were glaring at Percy, dripping wet. 

Theseus raised an eyebrow to Percy, who seemed to found the ground interesting and then at Luke, who looked guilty. 

"I'm sorry." they both said at the same time and then looked at each other in shock. 

"What are you sorry for?" Theseus asked, trying to sound serious but failing miserably. 

"I am sorry for getting into trouble." Percy said. 

"And I am sorry for not stopping him." Luke said. 

"Tell me what happened." Theseus demanded softly and they did. 

Apparently, Luke and Percy were walking to pavilion after their stable duties for lunch. They came across at Clarisse and her siblings. One thing went to another, Clarisse took Percy to the bathroom, tried to stick his head to the toilet, Luke tried to help but Percy told him not to, the plumbing exploded, wetted Clarisse and her siblings, Clarisse got angry and punched Percy and that's when Luke intervened. 

Theseus sighed and transformed a glass of water into ice. He then clothed the ice and gave it to Percy to place it on his cheek. Percy did so with a smile of thanks. 

"It wasn't your fault Luke." Theseus said to the son of Hermes. Then he turned to Percy. "And you shouldn't stop people who want to help you. There is nothing wrong with that." 

Percy just shrugged his shoulders, apparently not want to have this conversation in the middle of pavilion which was true. There were too many eyes watching them.

"I will see you later." Luke said and went to the Hermes Cabin. Percy and Theseus sat on Poseidon table to have their own meal. 

"I haven't seen Grover since yesterday." Percy said, probably couldn't stay at silence. 

"Probably went to take his searcher license." Theseus said. 

"Searcher License?" Percy sounded confused and Theseus realized his counterpart didn't know about that. Well….

"You should talk to Grover when you got the chance." he said instead. "It is a big deal for him. But it would be better if he told you himself." 

Percy looked even more confused but nodded anyway. 

* * *

After lunch, they had three hours of free time and Luke suggested they go to the swimming. Of course he said it in the middle of pavilion and with half of the camp having crushes on him, they said they would come too. 

It eventually progresses to a game of volleyball in water in which everyone seems to have a good time. Though, Percy played better than him because Theseus couldn't help but admire Luke's body shining after the afternoon sun. 

Geez, Luke had some good abs. Theseus would never admit it out loud but he wanted to trace his fingers on these six packs or even kiss them. 

Unknowns to him, a certain son of Hermes was thinking the same things. 

* * *

  
  


That night after dinner, Percy came to the Poseidon Cabin looking pretty worried. He must have talked with Grover about how no satyr came back from their search. 

"It will be alright Percy." Theseus said. 

Percy shook his head as he sat on his bed. "But you can't know that can you?" he said. 

Theseus would know it actually. Chiron wouldn't give them the quest about the Master Bolt for a month at least. And with the tension among the gods increasing, Grover wouldn't leave for his search until after summer. Theseus planned on going to a quest of his own after the whole Master Bolt incident is over.

Maybe he could convince Luke to…. 

"I don't know Grover as much as you Percy but he is you friend right?" 

Percy nodded. 

"Then all we can do is to trust him." 

Percy didn't look convinced at all but there wasn't much Theseus could say. He got up from his bed and sat next to Percy, putting a hand around young boy's shoulder. He squeezed it gently and was a little surprised when Percy leaned on his chest. But he didn't let go. 

"Let's write a letter to your mom, huh?" 

That perked him up. 


	9. Chapter 9

Theseus woke up at 4 am the next morning. There was no reason for him to wake up so early. He just opened his eyes and all the sleep went off of him. He didn't feel sleepy at all. 

He could see from the window that the sun just started rising. 

He slowly sat up and looked around in confusion. This was no normal behavior. You just don't wake up at 4 in the morning and didn't feel sleepy without outside influence. 

Which means the gods. 

Some god wanted him to wake up. For what though? Percy was sleeping peacefully - and drooling, Annabeth wasn't joking when she said that - and Theseus couldn't see any danger or problem. 

He got up and picked up some summer shorts and t-shirts before leaving the cabin quitely. If he was going to meet with some god, then he didn't want Percy to be there when he said 'fuck off' to them. 

There was nothing wrong with Camp Half-Blood, either. No danger, no problem, no weird looking people. As far as Theseus could see, there was no god. 

So why did they wake him up? Or maybe he just woke up on his own and was being paranoid. 

There were no harpies around either. Which was weird because those girls liked to catch the demigods out of their beds. 

Maybe it was his father that wanted to see him. If that was the case, Percy should head to the beach. And besides, even if it wasn't Poseidon that woke him at this hour, a little run through the beach-side wouldn't hurt. If anything, it would clear his head. 

* * *

It wasn't Poseidon that woke him. 

Theseus could only think of two gods that would wake him only to make him head to the beach as he watched a certain son of Hermes jogging from one side of the beach to another. Luke didn't look like he had seen him. In fact, Luke looked like he wasn't aware what he was doing. 

"Luke!" Theseus called as he ran towards the blonde man as the said demigod almost fell out of shock. 

Once he managed to balance himself, Luke waved at him. 

"Hey!" he called back, trying to smile but it didn't work. 

When Theseus was close enough, he was able to see Luke's face more clearly. 

Nightmares. 

It was the only explanation for the dark look on Luke's face. Theseus wore the same expression himself from time to time. 

"What are you doing at this hour?" he asked. 

Luke shrugged his shoulders and sat on the beach. Theseus sat next to him. He was able to smell Luke's sweat from his position and that shouldn't have aroused him as much as it did. Now, Theseus was sure he knew which god was responsible for his lack of sleep right now.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Luke shrugged again. 

Luke felt like he closed himself to the world. Theseus couldn't wait to kill Kronos. 

They watched the semi-dark ocean in silence. After what felt like hours, Luke spoke again. 

"What do you think of your father Theseus?" 

Theseus frowned. There may be a couple of reasons for Luke to ask that. He may be just curious which was unlikely. Maybe he just wanted another opinion on how gods should treat their children or he was just asking it to see whether or not Theseus would join Kronos' side. 

Whatever it was, it sounded like this was important to Luke so Theseus was going to be truthful. 

"I guess I really don't care about him." he said. 

Luke turned towards him with a puzzled expression. 

"I mean," he tried to elaborate. "I could feel him from time to time, you know. Even he wasn't with me physically, I could feel him watching me in important events of my life. My birthdays, my first school day etc. But I really don't have any opinion on him. I don't know him enough to have an opinion but that is okay with me. "

"How can it be okay?" Luke almost shouted. "They don't care about us. They ignore us. Until kids barely reached puberty kill themselves in some stupid quests to gain their attention." 

"That is not Poseidon's fault." Theseus said and that seems to shock Luke. "I mean, Poseidon claimed us after we get into the camp. But it is true that some of the gods are assholes who don't care about their kids." 

"They shouldn't be reigning the world." Lule said almost quitely. "They are just arrogant, mindless idiots. And they just act like babies fighting over a toy." 

Theseus chuckled at that because despite being the king of cosmos and all, that described Zeus pretty accurately. 

"Yeah" Theseus said. "But the gods are our best option because the alternative is even worse than them." If Theseus had to choose between Zeus and Kronos, he would choose Zeus without a second thought. As much as it pained him to admit that. 

He got up, hoping Luke understood what he was trying to tell because Luke needed to change on his own. All Theseus could do was give him his ideas and hope Luke would understand Kronos wasn't the answer. 

There wasn't any guarantee Luke would listen to him though. Right now, they were just strangers. They weren't even friends. They had known each other for only two days. Theseus hoped they would be friends one day. And maybe even more. 

"Come on, let's take a shower." he suggested and held a hand to son of Hermes. Luke accepted it with a smile. 

* * *

A fact about Camp Half-Blood showers was that they are cold. Extremely so. Apollo Cabin members could heat it up which was why most of the campers joined the showers with one of those kids. 

Now at 5 in the morning, they were even colder. Theseus was a son of Poseidon so it didn't really bother him much and Luke looked like he was thinking something else to be bothered by the cold. Which was perfectly fine by Theseus because Luke didn't even notice Theseus' eyes going over his body. 

These scars made him even more hot and Theseus was feeling extremely dirty. He had been holding himself for the past two days because he and Percy had been staying in the same cabin and Theseus didn't want to traumatize the kid but gods, he needed some time alone. Being a teenager again didn't help about that particular subject either. 

* * *

Luke went to the Hermes Cabin after their shower, saying something like preapering for today's sword combat lesson but Theseus knew he needed some time alone, and Theseus, knowing he couldn't sleep after that, decided it would be a good chance to post the letter Percy wrote to his mother yesterday. So he went to the Big House. 

When he got back to Poseidon Cabin, he was surprised to see another letter on their doorway. 

What? 

No one knew him in this world. Who would send him a letter? 

He picked the letter and examined him carefully, making sure it wasn't a trap made by Ares kids or some prank by Stoll brothers.

Sure enough, it was sent Theseus Adrio by…… 

Sally Jackson?

Why would she send him a letter instead of Percy? 

He opened the letter and read its contents. As he read, his frown became deeper, almost something dark. When he got to the middle of the letter, his eyes widened. Not in happy, or surprised. No, he was horrified, and afraid. 

When he finished reading it, he wanted to punch something. He didn't want to punch a wall or a person. 

No, he wanted to punch the face of a certain ugly creature until the thing was dead. 

If Theseus ever went to the Underworld again, he was going to request Hades to pay a special to the Fields of Punishment. Then he was going to kill Gabe Ugliano again and again until that monster was crazy from dying. Maybe Alecto would help him torture Gabe with her own techniques. 

What Sally wrote on this later, it was too much. What Gabe did to Percy, it was too disgusting. Theseus should be terrified for Percy but all he could think of was whether his Gabe did those things to him too. He couldn't remember but Percy probably couldn't either. Surely he wasn't that terrible. Surely, Gabe wouldn-

"Theseus? " Percy said yawning, causing Theseus to turn to him abruptly. It must be something on his face - maybe the terror - because suddenly, Percy was alert. 

"What's wrong?" he asked but Theseus couldn't speak. He shook his head. What was he supposed to say? 

In the letter, Sally asked him for help to tell Percy about the contents of the letter and that she was coming to the Camp Half-Blood. But Percy was just 12. Just 12. A kid not even going through puberty yet. How the hell were they supposed to tell him that Gabe drugged him and then raped him, taking and selling pictures of him in the process?

"Theseus are you okay?" Percy asked, more awake this time. 

"Your mom is coming." He managed to say. Percy's face lit up but that turned into confusion. 

"Why? Is something wrong?" then more loudly, "Is she okay?" 

Theseus nodded, gathering himself up. He needed to act like an adult in this kind of situation. 

"Yeah, she is okay. We need to inform Chiron. Come on." 

Percy wore his t-shirt and a short. They left the cabin and made their way to the Big House. Theseus tried not to think about how he, too, may have been raped when he was a kid.

Mortals didn't need monster blood to become one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short and kinda emotional and too dramatic. I needed some emotional talk between Luke and Theseus.
> 
> About the god who woke Theseus, it was Aphrodite. Theseus' crush on Luke and Luke's growing feelings for Theseus interests her.
> 
> About Gabe, I've always thought his abuse was more than just punching. So this is why I did something like this. And I am not sorry. 
> 
> Have a good day.


	10. Chapter 10

"I wonder if they are okay." Annabeth admitted and she really sounded worried. 

Luke looked at the blonde girl next to him as three of them, he, Annabeth and Grover, looked at the Big House. There weren't only them. Most of the campers were going to through their daily routines but everyone was watching the Big House from the corner of their eyes. 

In front of the building was one Theseus Adrio pacing back and forth. He was waiting for Percy who entered the Big House with his mother and Chiron an hour ago. 

No wonder everyone was watching. It was rare for a mortal parent to visit the camp. 

Luke pushed the thoughts of his mother out of his mind. Another thing that was God's fault. His father's, no Hermes' fault.

"I didn't know you and Percy were close." He said, tracing the every movement of the pacing son of the Sea God. He didn't know why he was paying this much attention to Theseus. He didn't know why he was worried about him. 

Annabeth shook her head. "We aren't. But even though he can be an idiot, I thought we could be friends." 

"Even though he is a son of Poseidon?" 

Annabeth shrugged. "Percy is not like Poseidon. He is alright." 

Luke could understand that. Percy was a social butterfly. He didn't try to make friends. No. People couldn't help but like him. He didn't understand his feelings for Theseus but he could understand the brotherly affection he felt towards the younger of the brothers. He felt the same way towards most of the campers. 

In front the Big House, Theseus was still pacing, looking more and more worried with each passing second. Luke wanted to go there and do something but whatever the reason for Percy's mom's visit, it was probably personal. 

Then Chiron appeared on the doorway and waved at Theseus to come inside. The black haired boy sprinted inside and Luke was surprised how fast Theseus could be when he wanted to be.

He remembered their spar. Theseus showed good reflexes but was it possible he was holding back?

No. Now he remembered, it was as if something was distracting Theseus in that spar. He looked almost angry and sad at the same time. 

Another thing to worry about Adrio. Just what he needed after nightmares this morning and the talk and shower with Theseus. 

The son of Sea God didn't look this worried when they talked this morning so something must have happened between that time and now.

"I need to go to sword lessons." Luke eventually said. He was still hoping Adrio would accept his offer about teaching the other kids. Some help would be great. 

Annabeth said she needed to go to Ancient Greek lessons so three of them said goodbye. Luke tried not to think about how seperated he and Annabeth became after his quest. 

* * *

It was an hour before dinner, during the free time that Theseus, Percy and his mother came out from The Big House. Annabeth tried not to stare but she couldn't help it. Like most of the campers. 

Percy looked pale, Theseus looked even more worried for Percy like that was possible and had an arm around the younger boy and Percy's mother looked like she was on the edge of tears. 

Percy and his mother shared a hug in which the woman finally shed tears. Then Chiron escorted her back to the hill. 'She is probably going back.' Annabeth thought. Which was expected. There wasn't any place for a mortal to stay in Camp-Half Blood. 

Theseus and Percy sat on the stairs of The Big House, with Percy's head on his big brother's shoulder. Annabeth thought it was good they had each other, especially when both their existence was technically forbidden. 

She and Percy got kinda closer in two days. Not friends. Not yet. But they were in that direction. Which was the reason Annabeth was not going to go hard on Percy in tomorrow's Ancient Greek lesson. 

* * *

Luke watched as Theseus and Percy went to the armory and took two blunt swords and made their way to the arena. 

Theseus was going to teach Percy sword lessons, Luke realized. It was almost dinner and dark but when the blond haired boy caught Theseus' eye, the other one shook his head as if saying they were not coming to dinner and wanted to be left alone. 

Luke thought Theseus would comfort Percy after whatever happened in the Big House and did not understand why they were going to arena for sword lessons at this hour. He knew Theseus promised Percy he would give him lessons but why now? 

He nodded to Theseus. As much as he wanted to go after them to see what kind of teacher Theseus was, he was going to leave them alone and make sure no one went after them. 

* * *

When, back in his world, something bad happened, someone died or Theseus had a nightmare, he often used sword to get his head clear and cheer himself up. It helped him thinking. 

Whether it was sparring, destroying a training dummy or just fighting monsters, using sword always worked his magic for him. Strange as it may sound, Theseus always arranged his thoughts better with a sword in his hand. Which was why he brought Percy to the arena, hoping it would worked the same for the younger boy. 

Percy had been surprised when Theseus suggested they go the arena and teach him. But it seemed to work because when Theseus had given Percy the blunt sword, the twelve year old didn't have blank look on his face anymore. He had looked almost excited. 

And now, Percy was swinging his sword like crazy, trying to cut his opponent in half. Theseus didn't know what Percy was seeing in his place but he was channeling all his emotions into these swings so he could take a pretty good wild guess. 

So they continued with Percy swinging his sword right and left like crazy and Theseus blocking most of them. It was half an hour later Percy finally came out of his day terror and realized it was Theseus he was fighting, not Gabe. He didn't stop though. He continued swinging, more coordinated this time. 

So Theseus took this opportunity to teach him. Blocking less in his weak spots and blocking more in his strong spots. Percy, a genius in sword like Theseus, realized this and attacked his weak spots more. Good, he was learning. 

It was an hour later they came to arena and a few moments later a horn was blew, indicating dinner time, that the tears came. Percy didn't even stop to wipe his tears. He must be tired but he still swung the sword in his hand without showing it. 

Another hour past and finally Percy fell to his knees , his hands in his face, sobbing and hiccuping uncontrollably. 

"I..... I….." He tried to say something but started sobbing even more.

Theseus placed his sword on the ground and approached the still sobbing boy cautiously. He wanted to hug him tight but wasn't sure how well Percy would react to that. He just learned he had been drugged and raped. 

When he was near enough, he sat on the ground in front of Percy and placed his hands on younger boy shoulders. That seemed to do the trick because Percy basically threw himself at him, his face in the crook of his neck. Theseus wrapped his arms around him and just held him. 

Theseus honestly didn't know what to do. A part of his mind was saying get Chiron, another part saying just held the boy. Theseus listened the latter part and hoped it was the right choice. 

What felt like hours, Percy finally calmed down and started taking regular breaths which relieved Theseus because with how much he was hiccuping, the older boy thought he was having a panic attack. 

Percy mumbled on his neck something and Theseus couldn't hear so he could only say;

"Huh?" 

"I said I am sorry." He repeated louder this time and Theseus couldn't help but roll his eyes. 

"Don't mention it." he said, patting Percy's back. The boy still didn't come out of his neck. "What is family for?" 

Percy didn't reply so they both sat in silence. 

"I don't know what to do." Percy finally admitted. 

Theseus frowned. "Well, We can always torture Gabe. Your mother still have his statue." 

Percy shook his head, finally getting out of his lap and sitting in front of him. "Not that." he said. "About the pictures." 

Right, the pictures. Sally had brought a USB with him and it was filled with the pictures of Percy, naked and raped. Theseus hadn't seen the pictures but Percy had. There was a laptop in the Big House. 

"Just destroy them." he said, getting up. Percy followed suit. 

"But Gabe sold those pictures. Can't the police, like trace them or something?" Percy said. 

It was true. Gabe had sold them around the country to pedophiles. There were people around the country who had them. 

"I honestly don't know if the police can trace them." Theseus said. "But giving them to police means they have to look at them. You might even be on media." 

Percy shrugged his shoulders, apparently not thought of that. 

"I just want them arrested." the younger boy said and Theseus could understand. But this wasn't a decision to make rashly. 

He patted Percy's shoulder. "Give it time alright?" 

Percy nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know if it possible to trace the pictures sold on online like that so some help on comments would be great.
> 
> I am sorry if Percy's reaction was unrealistic. I have never met with a rape victim before, which I am grateful for. So I have no idea how he should react. 
> 
> I won't turn this into a drama fiction which is why I won't stay on rape topic much. It will come up in the following chapter but like I said, I won't stay on the topic much.
> 
> Please leave reviews and kudos. Your opinions and comments are important to me.


	11. Chapter 11

Theseus went to forge next day to check on Beckendorf. Annabeth and a couple of more kids took Percy after breakfast so he was all alone. This Annabeth seemed to be more willing to be friends with Percy than his Annabeth had been when they first had met. Theseus couldn't help but be jealous. Why couldn't his Annabeth be like that?

When he arrived to forge, however, he was surprised to see more people than Charles working on the tail he had given him. He recognized a boy and a girl around the age of 14 from Hermes Cabin although they were children of Hecate. Another boy from Athena Cabin who Percy recognized as Mayron Barrett, Jake Mason and a daughter of Hephaestus he didn't recognize were also there. 

They were talking to each other while inspecting the tail. Theseus honestly did not understand a word they had said so he cleared his throat to announce his presence. Everyone turned to him. 

"Theseus, come in." Charles said, gesturing him to come closer. 

"These are Lisa Dotson and Nik Hurst. They are children of Hecate. " he said gesturing the children of Hecate. They shook hands with polite smiles. Theseus could not remember them existing in his world. 

Lisa and Nik both had dark hair and green eyes, inherited from their mother no doubt. They looked both serious and relaxed at the same time. 

"This is Mayron Barrett, a son of Athena and these two are Jake Mason and Allie Palmer, my half-siblings." 

Mayron Barrett was an exact copy of Annabeth, only with brown hair instead of blond. Allie Palmer looked like a female version of Charles. 

Theseus shook hands with them too. "I am Theseus Adrio." he said. 

Jake Mason chuckled. "Yeah, we know." 

"Everyone knows your name at this point." said Lisa Doston. 

"So what is happening?" he asked, directing his question to Charles who rolled his eyes. 

"Well I did tell you that I was going to get some help while working on the materials you gave me. These guys were more than happy to help me." he explained. 

It did not matter much to Theseus honestly. If Beckendorf could trust them, then so could Theseus. 

"So what did you do?" 

Beckendorf placed the tail aside. "Working on that tail will take more time than I thought. I need a few more weeks." he explained and took two clothed balls Theseus recognized as gorgon heads. He then took another weird cube thing. "Gorgon heads on the other hand, we did what we could." 

Mayron Barrett took something from a drawer and gave them to Theseus. "The scales of the snakes on the heads are very valuable." 

"They have magical properties." Nik Hirst said, seeing Theseus' confused look. "Euryale's scales have an affinity to fire magic while Stheno have affinity to poison magic." 

Theseus looked at the items Mayron gave to him . They were two sets of gloves, covered in what Theseus guessed was the scales of the snakes on gorgons' heads. One set was red while the other was green. 

"If you can punch someone with the red glow, you can literally burn the place you punched." Lisa Dotson explained. "And if you punch with the green ones, you can poison someone. It is not threatening but it is enough to make someone dizzy for a few minutes ." 

Theseus shook his head. "I-I don't know what to say guys." he said. "Thank you. I mean, if you want anything in return, just ask."

They all smiled. 

"Just let us work on them if you get any more materials." 

* * *

Theseus left the forge a few minutes later. He had two Nemean Lion coats in his hands. Lisa and Nik said they enchanted them so they would change sizes according to who wore them. 

Medusa's head was still absent but Beckendorf said he was working on it to make a weapon. 

For now, he wanted to give one of the coats to someone who was becoming a dear brother to him. 

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to have this?" Percy said as he examined the golden coloured coat. "I mean you are the one who beat the Lion." 

Theseus found the little guy playing volleyball with Will Solace, Malcolm Pace and Annabeth. It was a good thing he was making friends with people on his own age. Well, not his age, Will was 8 and Malcolm was 10 but it was a good thing he was making friends. 

"I have my own. You can have it." 

Percy shrugged and said he would wear it while fighting a monster. Theseus shook his head with a smile and got his own coat on. The coat shrinked to his own size. 

Percy made a face. "You sleep with you boxers at night because it is too hot. Don't you think it is a little too hot for that coat?" 

"It is not that. I will go to the forest to fight some monsters." 

He really needed to get stronger if he needed to beat Kronos and Gaea. Besides he wanted to test the trident the fates gave him and the gloves. 

"Can I come too?" Percy asked eagerly and as much as Theseus knew how talented Percy was at this age, he still hadn't taken any sword lessons yet. His first lesson was interrupted with Theseus' and Luke's spar and there had been that thing with Percy's mom yesterday. So he shook his head. 

Percy's face fell but Theseus tried to assure him. 

"Come on, I will take you later. But you need to learn how to use a sword first." 

Percy shrugged. "I guess." he murmured.

Theseus put a hand around Percy's shoulder to whisper to boy's ear so Annabeth, Will and Malcolm wouldn't hear them. They had been looking at them suspiciously. 

"Hey, what did you do with that USB?" he asked, wondering if Percy come to a decision yet. 

"I will destroy it later. I decided it wasn't worth the risk to give the police. They wouldn't understand." 

Theseus nodded because he knew where Percy was coming from. Mortals didn't understand demigods most of the time. Beside Paul, his mom and Rachel that is. 

He couldn't help but place a kiss on Percy's head. He gave the boy a 'see you later', ignoring the blushing boy and his snickering friends. 

* * *

Maybe it was because two sons of Poseidon who was suspected to steal the Master Bolt, the forest was full of monsters. They weren't anything strong. Just some animal-kind monsters whose names Theseus couldn't remember. There must have been more than fifty but the more monsters in the forest, the better it was for Theseus. 

Luke found him when he sliced a bear in half and threw his trident at a wolf. They both exploded into dust at the same time.

"Hey." Theseus greeted the blonde. "What are you doing here?" 

Luke looked around, where several spoils of war were scattered around. Nothing big, fangs of several wolves, horns of stags, and pelts of bears. Oh, he had also found a small hellhound that tried to bite his leg. Its head was lying on the grass. Maybe he would ask Chiron to stuff it for him. 

These monsters were like animals. Theseus kinda wanted to fight something more big than bears and stags. 

"Chiron asked me to look for you." the blonde answered, looking impressed as Theseus returned his sword and trident to his necklace. 

Theseus frowned. "I thought I told him I was going to frost." 

"Yeah, but that was hours ago. The dinner is about to start and don't even think skipping it. You skipped it yesterday." 

Theseus looked at the sky. Sure enough, the sun was setting. He let out a laugh and sit at the base of a tree. This was the reason he came to this world. He liked this, fighting monsters. Time meant nothing for him when he fought. 

Luke sat next to him and there was a silence between them for a few minutes. 

"So…." Luke broke it. "I have been waiting to ask. What happened yesterday? You and Percy didn't come to camp fire yesterday night and Percy seems to be sad and blank." 

Theseus shrugged. He also noticed how Percy would zone out but he thought it was just an after affect of learning he got raped. Hopefully, he would be better in the future. 

"It is not my secret to tell." he answered Luke's question. "Percy will tell you if he wants to." 

Luke hmmmmm'ed and was silent for a few moments. 

"Even tell as much as you can?" he asked. 

Theseus breathed out a frustrated 'huff'. He hoped this would not go to Kronos later. 

"Just bad problems about his stepfather." he said. This was the most he could tell. 

Luke he frowned. "he died?" he looked surprised that someone would be sad about their stepfather's dead . Or rather, he was surprised because a demigod would be sad about their stepfather's dead. Most demigods did not care about their. 

"I wish." Theseus said angrily. 

Realization dawned on Luke's face. "Oh, that kind of problem." 

Luke probably figured out that Percy's stepfather did something bad, not the fact that he raped Percy. 

"What are you even going to all these things?" Luke asked, changing the subject. He gestured all the spoils of wars.

Theseus shrugged. He hadn't thought of that. He just wanted to kill some monster. 

"Throw them away probably." 

"Just sold them to may dad." Luke suggested and Theseus raised an eyebrow at him. 

"My dad is also God of Trade, you know. He buys all kinds of things in exchange of drachmas." he explained 

"I will." he said and stood up. "Let's go back." 

* * *

After dinner, he and Percy went to the beach and Percy broke and threw the USB that had been containing his rape photos to the ocean. Theseus controlled water and cut it into pieces with water knives as sharp as a razor. He only stopped when he made sure the USB was in hundred of pieces and those pieced were scattered around the ocean. Not even a god would be able to piece them back together. 

Maybe he was being paranoid but that thing contained some very bad pictures of Percy. Of course he would make sure no one would have any access to them. 

Percy cried that night in front of the beach and Theseus held the boy and comforted him as much as he could. 

Percy might have not realized or maybe he just ignored it but the ocean was a little more bright that night. Its sound was more comforting than it had ever been and Theseus was able to feel a familiar presence. 

Percy became more relaxed when that presence made himself known to them. He didn't have that blank look on his face anymore. He looked like he was going to be okay. 

'Thanks dad.' he thought and a wind coming from the presence ruffled both of their hairs. 

* * *

They found a letter in their cabin that night. It was from Sally. She said that she sold Gabe's statue to the worst person she could think of. It looked like the statue was going to be covered in some animal shit. 

The money she received was enough for her to enroll in a university. 

Theseus put all the fangs, pelts and horns he collected to a box and filled the form Luke gave him. He sticked the form to the box and the box was engulfed in a light for a few seconds. 

When the life subsided, a few drachmas stood in the box's place. Good. 

He had a dream that night. He was in New York, in an alley. He was standing in front of a thrown fridge and a familiar cyclop was sleeping in it. 

Theseus honestly hadn't know if Tyson had been in New York yet because as far as he knew, it had been their dad that led Tyson to the New York, to Percy. Theseus thought he would find his half-brother when he left the camp to take the Di Angelo siblings from Lotus Casino. But it looks like Poseidon wanted him to go take Tyson now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay. The last few days have been busy for me. My final exams are coming in two weeks and I haven't studied yet. Which is why I won't be able to post a new chapter until the end of June.
> 
> Have a nico day and summer.


	12. Chapter 12

New York City was not as crowded as Theseus thought. Maybe it was due to the tension between the gods was increasing to the level that it started affecting the mortal world. Whatever the reason was, the less crowded streets made it possible for Theseus to see monsters more clearly. 

There was none so far. Which was suspicious. Theseus thought Zeus would send someone after them.

"So what is the plan?"

Theseus rolled his eyes. Right he forgot about his two companions.

Theseus would prefer to go on a quest alone but it was Chiron who insisted he take someone with him. Luke threw himself to the chance. It was probably Kronos' orders seeing how Theseus was a wild card and Percy knew for a fact that the titan of time did not like unpredictable players. So Luke was keeping an eye on him.

It didn't matter to Theseus. Luke may be here for whatever reason he liked. It made it easier for Theseus to keep an eye on Luke too.

His second quest-mate, on the other hand, was someone Theseus would prefer to force him to stay at Camp Half-Blood. But Percy just learned he went through some sexual assault and Theseus did not have the heart to make him stay at the camp alone. The kid looked so scared when Theseus said he was going on a quest for a few days.

Hopefully, he and Luke would be able to keep him safe.

"We need to search for alleyways. He was sleeping there in my dream." Theseus responded to Luke's question, making a turn with his car.

Theseus did not remember the alley Tyson used to stay. And the location might be different in this world. Which meant they had to check every alley. Moreover, they need to be qıick because they were too close to the Olympus for Theseus' liking.

"And what do we do when we find it?" Luke asked and Theseus made a harsh turn. Luke hit his head on the window with an 'ou2ch!' and Percy lost his balance at the back seat.

"'him', Luke. Cyclops or not, he is our brother." Theseus said harshly. "And we will do nothing. Only talk."

Percy was looking between them warily. Like he knew this may lead to a fight.

"So we are going to trust a cyclops." Luke stated.

Theseus nodded. "You don't have to trust him if you don't want but don't do something stupid like drawing your sword."

Luke looked at him for a long minute like he was searching for something in his face. Finally, he sighed and glanced out of the window.

"I hope this quest won't end like the last one."

Percy looked curious but Theseus did not say anything to that. He knew the older boy was talking about his previous quest and knew Luke would tell him when he wanted to.

* * *

"I wonder what he is like?" Percy asked sleepily that night. He was lying on his bed.

They had looked for the lost cyclops all-day but couldn't find him. It had been late when they arrived in New York anyway so Theseus didn't hold any hope of finding his brother in a day.

After that, it was decided to sleep at Sally's. The older woman looked ecstatic to see them again and looked even happier when she met Luke. 

"Who?" Like asked from where he was lying on the ground. Theseus was lying next to him, also on the ground. They were all sleeping in Percy's room because Theseus didn't want to leave the kid alone and Luke wanted to stay close in case a monster attacked.

"My brother." Percy answered.

Luke must have thought Percy was talking about Theseus because he looked confused for a moment. Then realization dawned and he rolled his eyes.

"You never know with these monsters, Percy. One minute they are friendly and another minute they are trying to kill you." Luke said and Percy looked so horrified that Theseus needed to step in.

"Don't listen to him, Percy." He said and ignored Luke's kinda glare. He knew Luke, Annabeth and Thalia were attacked and nearly killed by a cyclops while they were on run so he could understand why the blonde boy hated them so much but this was like Luke trying to brainwash Percy. 

"It is true some cyclops just want to eat humans but those are like animals. Most of them have human-level intellect. " he continued. "Besides, our brother is around your age which makes him a baby in Cyclops scales."

Percy nodded sleepily and he was out cold in minutes.

"I shouldn't be on this quest." Luke mumbled a few minutes after Percy fell asleep.

Theseus snorted. "Why because you don't like Cyclops?"

Luke shook his head and seemed to think and nodded. 

"I mean, there is that too. Before we arrived at Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth, I and another friend of ours, Thalia, were attacked by a cyclops. We managed to get out alive but it had been horrifying."

Theseus placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. He didn't think 'I am sorry' would mean something in a situation like this so he just squeezed Luke's shoulder comforting. Luke gave a long breath.

"But that's not the problem. No one has gone to a quest for over two years now and it is kinda my fault." Luke said.

Theseus didn't say anything, knowing his silence was supporting enough. Luke was talking about his quest which meant he was opening up to Theseus. The sea-green-eyed boy couldn't help but smile slightly.

"I messed up." Luke said. "I gained this scar on that quest. My quest mates died. It had been an utter failure. Chiron doesn't want anymore Half-Blood to die. Which is the reason he hasn't allowed any quest and didn't want us to take this one. I will probably mess this one up too."

Theseus hmm'ed. It was true that Chiron didn't want them to go on this quest. But it was probably because they were about to bring a cyclops to the camp. Not because Chiron thought Luke might fail. In fact, Chiron probably thought it would be better if Luke came with him.

On the other hand, the centaur didn't want Percy to come at all. It had been Mr.D that gave them the permission. The bastard probably thought they would all die seeing how close they were to Olympus and Zeus.

"Look, Luke, I don't know what happened on that quest of yours so I can't be a very good judge but you are probably the only swordsman in this world that can match me. I'm sure something was up during the quest. Wanna tell?" he asked rather bluntly. For a moment, Theseus thought he went a little too far because you just don't ask something like that but Luke surprised him.

"I had been distracted. Couldn't get my thoughts together." The boy lying next to him said.

"Distracted? with what?"

Luke shook his head and Theseus already knew Luke wouldn't tell him about how Kronos would whisper to his ear even at that age. Still though, a little hope couldn't hurt.

* * *

They left Sally's place the next day with the promises they would call once they reached the camp. It had taken them another three hours of searching to find Tyson. But what they found was a little more than Tyson.

Theseus knew Tyson had been attacked by monsters before and a Sphinx at some point in his life. He never thought, not even his previous life, he would come face-to-face with that Sphinx that left whipping marks on his brother's backs.

Theseus took out his sword, hearing Luke doing the same next to him and telling Percy to hide which the kid did, and smirked. Oh, revenge sweet revenge.

* * *

It had been ridiculously easy taking out the Sphinx between Luke and him. Tyson already looked grateful for his saviors but become even more cheerful when he learned Theseus and Percy were his brothers.

Theseus was kinda proud of Percy when the kid answered Tyson's enthusiasm with even more enthusiasm. Theseus hoped the kid would treat Tyson better than Theseus had even done.

'But it looks like there is nothing to worry about.' Theseus thought as he watched Tyson hug - or more like crush - Percy but hid younger counterpart returned the hug.

But Theseus was even more proud of Luke when the older guy didn't draw a sword or something. And he actually had a genuine smile on his face as he watched the brothers hug. Theseus knew Luke would keep an eye on Tyson and he and Annabeth would probably take forever to warm up to the cyclops but all Theseus could ask was that they try. And it looked like Luke was going to try.

It was time they returned to the camp before Zeus noticed them. 'But' he thought as he took out his green Lotus Casino card. 'I need to buy that before leaving.'

He just hoped Luke wouldn't get suspicious when he lost Princess Andromeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been quite some time since I last posted a chapter but it has been really busy for me which is why this chapter is short.
> 
> Please leave kudos and reviews.


End file.
